Shocked For Life
by katiesmiffff
Summary: When Zoe comes back to Holby with some shocking news, how will Max and everyone else take it?
1. Shocked For Life

When she woke up that morning she knew straight away what was happening that day. It had been haunting her all night after she had found out some surprising news. She didn't know whether she was happy or not about her return to Holby yesterday.

Today she would have to go to work as if nothing had happened when everything had, Jeff had died, Connie and the rest of the staff couldn't cope and of course her news that she would have to share today.

As she walked into the ED she was expecting people to actually acknowledge her presence, but nobody even batted an eyelash. Except for one person, max, the one person she didn't want to see until later. After seeing her he turned immediately pale and ran back the way he came. She hadn't seen anyone run that fast before. She wanted nothing more than to run after him and apologise but she couldn't, she was here to work.

Instead of following him she walked over to the staff room and put her things in her locker, grabbed her stethoscope and left. As she walked towards Connie's office she looked around trying to see if anyone actually saw that she was back. Nobody seemed to notice or seemed to care.

She raised her hand in a fist and knocked on the door 3 sharp times before entering. Connie smiled and waved before saying "Zoe, good to see you" with a fake smile before continuing "One moment an I will be out to make an announcement"

She then carried on typing for a few minutes before standing and walking out of the door, looking back quickly to make sure Zoe was following.

After the staff announcement Zoe got straight to work trying hard to not think of the one person that was approaching her to take her patient up to X-Ray. They walked in silence up to X-Ray and Max stayed up there until her patient was finished so that he could take her patient, a 30-year old woman with suspected broken ribs and tibia.

Zoe suddenly stood and said "I'm going to the ladies, when she is finished take her back down to cubicle 4 and I will meet you back down there" then she walked off without another word. Max could sense then that something was going on, but did as she asked and waited until her patient was finished and took her back down to the ED.

* * *

><p>Once Zoe had finished in the ladies she went back to work. She carried on working without anymore run-ins with Max. That was until her last hour of her shift, she knew that she was going to have to tell him now before she put it off again. Luckily she saw him outside smoking and knew that this was the most privacy she was going to get. She walked towards him and leant against the wall. "I need to talk to you, and before you say anything or try to guess i just need to get this out before I lose my nerve and before anything happens and before-" she was cut off by Max before she could finish.<br>"Zoe, you're rambling. Just say what it is, I'm sure I'll understand" by saying this to her it only made her love him more. She saw the care in his eyes and just spat it out right there.  
>"I'm Pregnant" as soon as she saw his face she knew she had to turn and run, so she did.<p>

* * *

><p>AN I'm sorry it's so short and probably not very good. Please let me know what you think and how I can improve my writing. :-D


	2. Connie Finds Out

Sorry this has taken so long, been trying to make it longer and had a severe load of writers block. Enjoy x

* * *

><p>When Max heard those words, he just stood there in shock unable to comprehend what was happening and unable to move. He suddenly awoke from his shock induced daydream he realised that Zoe was long gone leaving his heart crushed at the thought of Zoe crying over the possibility that he wouldn't want a family with her. Obviously they hadn't talked about whether they wanted kids, Max didn't even know if they were in the committed relationship, that Max desperately wanted to be in with her.<p>

Max turned around in circles probably looking like a crazy person before running towards his 'office' and for the first time since he was a kid he actually cried, wishing that Zoe was there with him.

* * *

><p>After Zoe's swift exit, she ran straight past her friends and colleagues towards the office that she shared with Connie. Luckily she ran fast enough to not hear all the gossip and questions about her. As soon as she had typed in the code to her office and sat down behind her desk she felt the tears, which she didn't even know she was holding back, run down her cheeks.<p>

Why was it that when she wanted nothing more than to have a baby, she couldn't but now she had one and she was going to be all alone. At least she had told Max about the baby, now it was his decision. Zoe knew that he was young and would probably be half way to America by now but he deserved to know that the baby existed.

Before Zoe knew it she had cried herself to sleep and Connie had walked in and covered her with the blanket that she hid in her desk draw. Connie then continued to sit behind her desk and do her paperwork for a few more hours before realising that both hers and Zoe's shifts had ended.

After collecting all of her belongings and readying herself to leave Connie walked over to Zoe and tried to gently wake her. "Zoe, wake up" she said in her normal professional tone, "you don't get paid to sleep. Anyway your shift has ended, go home."

Connie waited a second and was about to try and wake Zoe up again before she heard, "move!" murmured from Zoe's lips, before she jumped up, barged Connie and threw up in the small bin next to Connie's desk.

"Zoe, are you okay? Go home and stay in bed tomorrow, I don't need half my staff getting whatever you have." Connie said shocked at Zoe's sudden illness.

"Connie, I'm fine. I don't have a bug and I will be in tomorrow. Don't worry the troops won't be able to catch this. Well not unless there is a very big coincidence." Zoe said, still sitting on the floor by the bin.

"You are clearly not okay, I found you asleep in the middle of your shift and now you are being sick. You obviously know what's wrong. Want me to check you over? Patient confidentiality." Connie said, now concerned for her colleague's wellbeing. When she didn't get an answer, Connie guessed that Zoe was thinking of whether to trust her. "I promise nobody else will know what is said in this room, you can trust me."

"I'm pregnant" Zoe blurted out before being sick again. Connie started to rub Zoe's back, telling her that it was good news and that she should be happy, but Zoe just sat back up and said "patient confidentiality, right?" Connie nodded. "It's Max's baby, and he just stood there, not saying anything, when I told him." Zoe then broke down into tears again.

"Zoe, have you had yourself checked over since finding out?" Connie asked concern covering her shock at the latest news.

"No I've been to scared. When I was with nick we tried for a baby but I was told I was infertile. We used treatment and I finally found out I was pregnant. We were so excited. But then I went for a scan and found out that I had miscarried, I didn't have the heart to tell Nick that our baby had died so I told him that I wasn't pregnant and that it was a false positive. He just left me because he thought I had lied all along. I didn't tell anybody that I miscarried until just now." Connie didn't know how to reply so she just sat there, while Zoe cried, with hate toward Nick Jordon running through her head.


End file.
